Four-point probe pin devices are used to measure sheet resistance for conductive layers, for example, in semi-conductor applications. There are presently two general design types for multi-pin probe devices used to measure sheet resistance. The first design uses large robust probes, and the second design uses smaller less robust pins. The pins for the first design type are durable and may last for extended periods of time; however, the large size of the pins (which provide the robustness of the design) limits the minimum spacing between points measurable using this design. The second design enables the measurement of points that are closer together; however, the probes are fragile and need to be replaced after approximately 100-1000 sample contacts. Further, known device are limited to a limited number of discrete pins spacings and configurations and measuring operations must be interrupted to switch between different spacings or configurations.
It is known to mount probe pin devices for measuring sheet resistance for conductive layers, for example, in semi-conductor applications, on a probe holder with limited leveling mechanism. It is possible for the probe pin device to be tilted in the probe holder, which deleteriously impacts measurement operations and service time for the probe pin device. For example, surfaces of the probe pin device in contact with the probe holder are not well clamped by the probe holder for at some of the following reasons: physical aspects, such as roundness, of the probe holder are out of spec; a clamping force varies from time to time; and only a portion of the applicable surface of the probe pin device is attached to or in contact with the probe holder.